TU RASTRO DE SANGRE EN LA NIEVE
by Arashi8
Summary: Donde hubo fuego, cenisas quedan. NUestro querido protagonista tendra que lidiar con su pasado y su presente, donde prefiria vivir en el pasado o ahora?
1. Default Chapter

El salón era grande y oscuro, apenas alumbrado por unas cuantas velas que estaban colgando en candelabros, las paredes tenian manchas rojas y el piso era rojo, los espejos reflejaban la luz de las velas, puesto que era lo unico que podian reflejar.  
  
Un relampago cayo y la habitación se vio aun más alumbrada, se escuchaba musica suave, los invitados se encontraban platicando algunos bebian lo que parecia vino tinto, pero no lo era, eran todas esas reuniones iguales, tan formales y aburridas.  
  
Leizabeth bajaba lentamente cada escalón, no tenia prisa por encontrarse con sus acompañantes, vestia un vestido de color rojo sangre con algunos adornos negros, y en el cuello traia un dije con la forma de algo que parecia un ojo, su piel blanca y su largo cabello negro le hacian verse muy misteriosa, sus rojos ojos encantaban a todo aquel que los miraba, sus labios rojos hacian una gran invitación a ser besados y mordidos, su cuello era sin duda la parte de su cuerpo más exquisito.  
  
La audiencia volteo a mirarla al verla bajar por la escalera principal, todos los presentes la mirarón y le hicieron una gran reverencia, ella se dirijio al centro del salón, donde un hombre vestido de negro con una gran gabardina, ya la esperaba, cuando se encontrarón la musica cambio un poco para dar lugar a musica del baile. Algunos permanecieron en la pista bailando, mientras que otros prefirierón retirarse a sus lugares.  
  
- Pense que ya no vendrias- el hombre se acerco al cuello de la muchacha y puso un beso en él.  
  
- Tengo derecho a tardarme el tiempo que crea nesesario para verme hermosa- La joven parecia molesta, miro fijamente al hombre de cabellos rubios que obto por alejarse del cuello de ella.  
  
- No te molestes "Lady", es solo que ya estaba impasiente por verte.  
  
La joven lo miro fijamente y cuando estaba apunto de decir algo, un estruendo se escucho en la puerta principal, eran como treinta hombres vestidos con tunicas blancas, portaban cuchillos y pistolas, los ahi presentes no se inmutarón (almenos no los más grandes), los recien llegados lo que parecian simples hojas de papel con simbolos, lo que cello la habitación, en ese momento los asistentes a la fiesta se pusieron en guardia, se alistarón para pelear.  
  
El Hombre que acompañaba a Leizabeth se dirijio al grupo de humanos.  
  
- Ustedes han osado entrar a este recinto sabiendo que vienen en busca de la muerte, pues eso mismo se les dara ahora.  
  
Todos en la sala, enseñando sus enormes colmillos se dispusieron en atacar, y asi lo hicierón, eso se estaba convirtiendo en una carniceria, las cuchillas que traian los enviados del baticano (los de la sección Iscariote) volaban y caian ya fuera en los cuerpos de los vampiros o en el suelo, mientras que los vampiros comenzaban a desgarrar su garganta, de un momento a otro se comenzarón a escuchar el acercarse de camiones y más personas, los Vampiros se exitarón aun más, eso seria un gran festín.  
  
Leizabeth, se hacerco a una trabe y ahi aguardo, com esperando algo, miro al techo y encontro a su fiel amiga, era un sable de plata, en el mango tenia el simbolo de una rosa azul, con un fino movimiento de mano la espada la obedecio y fue asta su dueña, Leizabeth sonrio complacida y evitando a sus compañeros y a sus agresores se dirijio asta la entrada, su espada permanecia oculta en la falda de su vestido, toco la puerta como midiendo algo, y miro su muñeca, ahi estaba esa pulsera de perlas transparentes, esa pulsera que encada perla guardaba un poco de sangre, espero asta que los tontos humanos entrarán.  
  
Cuando la primera fila de soldados intento entrar en el recinto, una luz blanca se les interpuso, casi sin perceptirlo sus manos cayeron al suelo y frente a ellos aparecio una vampira de largo cabello azabache, esa esquisita damisela se les fue encima, despedazando a unos y deborando a otros, convirtiendolos casi inmediatamente en sus sirvientes, la noche paso "divertida para los Vampiros".  
  
En su celda se escucharón toques, lo que hizo que su amena conversación de Maestro y sirviente se viera interrumpida, Alucard se escondio entre las sombras mientras que dos personas entraban a la celda.  
  
Era uno de los mensajeros de la reina y Walter, Integra no se sorprendio al verlos (y si se sorprendio lo disimulo muy bien), los dos la mirarón y el mensajero alfin atino a hablar.  
  
- Vengo a darle las más sinceras disculpas por parte de nuestra majestad, me pide decirle que apartir de este momento queda libre y con la misma responsabilidad que tenia antes de que usted fue encerrada.  
  
INtegra lo escucho calmadamente, mientras se le quitaba sus esposas, despues fue conducida a un automovil y de ahi fue llebada asta su nueva mansión, donde se instalo, verifico que ytodo estuviera en orden y al llegar a su estudio encontro un muy gran archivo, lo miro sin decir nada.  
  
- su señoria me a pedido que se lo entregara, despues vendra a visitarla el jefe de la posicia, me retiro sin más que decir.  
  
EL hombre salio casi corriendo, cosa que extraño de sobre manera a Integra, abrio el archivo y lo que vio ahi la dejo fria (aun más, creo que eso es imposible), Walter se acerco a ella y al ver lo que ahi se mostraba no atino que decir.  
  
- Bonita caceria eh, al parecer no solo se enfrentaron a un solo Vampiro, sino a toda una manada.  
  
- Eso va más alla a una masacre- Walter miro a su interlocutos, el cual parecia igual que siempre, facinado por la sangre.  
  
- el informe dice que fueron 300 soldados y treinta enviados del baticano.  
  
- sin duda no sabian a que se enfrentaban- Walter miro a lucardo.  
  
- Al parecer quieren que nos hagamos cargo, al parecer a habido auna serie de casos extraños.- Walter estaba sorprendido- Quiere que localize a la señorita Celas, Sir Integra  
  
- No sera nesesario, yo la llamare- En ese momento Alucardo salio de la estancia.  
  
- Al parecer el señor Alucardo a estado pendiente de la señorita Victoria, no lo cre asi Sir Integra.  
  
- Walter, podria traerme el te.  
  
Walter salio de la habitación mientras Integra se aproximaba a la ventana, comolo la mano en el cristal y la imagen de una mujer vestida de rojo y coin un largo cabello negro se planto en su mente, se separo de la ventana y cuando volteo se encontro con un hombre que vestia muy formalmente, la estaba obcervando y ante la luz de la luna sus enormes colmillos relucierón, usaba unos lentes pequeños y negros, era alto y con el cabello castaño oscuro, su piel morena lo hacia verse enigmatico, algo que sorprendio mucho a Integra, a primera vista ese hombre llamaba la atención, su cuerpo bien formado hacia una invitación inegable a mirarlo con más detenimiento, era como un embrujo al que ninguna mujer podia resistirse.  
  
El extraño se levanto de su lugar y la miro se aproximo a ella sin decir nada y al estar enfrente de ella, la analizo, sonrio maliciosamente, toco el cabello de la joven y despues de mirarse por unos minutos, el hombre comenzo a hablar.  
  
- Ahora entiendo por que Alucardo sirve a usted "Mion", se parece tanto a ella, pero supongo que eso es solo pura coincidencia- El hombre medito un momento y antes de que Integra hablara, el volvio a tomar la palabra- MI nombre es Abgal como ya te habras dado cuenta soy un Vampiro al igual que tu sirviente Alucard- Integra se sorprendio pero disimulo muy bien aun que Abgal lo persovio y sonrio- si, se que Alucard esta bajo tu mando y la verdad no me uimporta en lo absoluto, lo que vengo a decirte es una advertencia, mi Maestra me a pedido que te prevenga, se dice que pronto sera el despertar de su largo letardo, cuando ella despierte lo que conocemos de este mundo se vera sumido en una de las más grandes batallas entre Vampiros.  
  
- a quien te refieres?, ¿A tu maestra?- INtegra estaba interesada en lo que ese sujeto le informaba.  
  
- Tal vez Alucardo ya lo olvido, pero nosotros no lo conseguiremos borrar, la persona que esta apunto de despertar, es una antigua Vampira de grandes abilidades y poderes, hace dos milenios que ella nacio, y desde que abrio los ojos como tal, se desato una ola de muerte y desastres, esa mujer fue en un tiempo una gran compañera de los dos, fue ...- el hombre titubio, debia pensar mejor las cosas sino hablaria de más- Ella es un ser demoniaco y sin escrupulos, no le importa nada, lo unico que quiere es gobernar este mundo, convirtiendo a las personas en sus sirvientes. Deberan tener cuidado.  
  
- Esa persona conoce a Alucardo?, ¿Qien ese esa persona?, ¿Por que me has venido a alertar?, ¿quien es tu maestra?...  
  
- Muchas preguntas no lo crees "mione"- Integra se comenzo a molestar.  
  
- Deja de decirme "Mion"- el hombre desaparecio y cuando volvio a aparecer, estaba junto a Integra, le tomo de la cara y la beso, la muchacha se sorprendio muchisimo, no era el hecho de que la besara, sino que a ella sentia que habia estado deseando eso y más, se sintio ofendida asi misma, pero no por eso detuvo el beso.  
  
Cuando Abgal se separo, miro a la joven de ojos Azules y sonrio macabramente, tenia una hermosa sonriza macabra, eso asia que asta el más frio tempano de hielo (un sinonimo de Inegra) se derritiera, ella no dijo nada mientras el hombre la miraba, no parecia que se burlara de ella pero tampoco parecia que la tomara muy enserio.  
  
- Te dejo "Mion", a mi me parece un estupendo nombre para ti, ya que eres sumamente hermosa- Integra lo miro aun más fijamente sin decir nada- muy pronto resiviran la invitacion de mi Master para que nos acompañen y ella les explique todo, adeou- El hombre le lanzo un beso a INtegra y desaparecio.  
  
Walter entro minutos despues al estudio y miro a Integra, ella estaba revisando el expediente, parecia muy concentrada en eso, o almenos eso es lo que le parecio al angel de la muerte, por que lo que enverdad invadia los pensamientos de INtegra eran las vivencias de hacia apenas una hora, ese hombre misterioso y esos riquisimos labios que sabian perfectamente lo que hacian.  
  
Su fachada de mujer fria no se habia alterado es por eso que Walter no se habia dado cuenta de sus pensamientos, y se alegraba por eso, y es que ya era un abito el que expresara para el exterior la facha de una mujer Fria y fuerte aun cuando por dentro estuviera riendo o incluso llorando, por algun sentimiento, no debia expresar nada, sino sus fuerzas se perderian.  
  
ASi comenzo a hablar con Walter sobre el expediente y lo que ahi encontraba, aun que solamente lo hacia para olvidarse del "visitante".  
  
Konishiwa!!! , que les parece la introduccion a esta historia, espero que les guste, me gustaria resivir todo tipo de comentarios ya sean encontra o a fabor de que continue este fanfictión.  
  
espero que les agrade y que no se aburran de leerlo (o se fastidien), espero que me escriban diciendo que les gustaria que le pusiera a esta historia (ustedes pidan, desde momentos comicos (aun que no soy buyena para eso) asta momentos un poco más subiditos de tono (que soy casi una experta en esojajajajajajajaja, no es sierto eh)) bueno ustedes deciden asia donde quieren que se dirija esta historia eyh.  
  
bueno espero sus sujerencias y comentarios.  
  
Sayonara.  
  
Atte: el demonio que se escapo para jo... a sus camaradas JODEVIL666  
  
bye. 


	2. celos, cambios y seducción

La habitación era muy acogedora, era una biblioteca particular con un gran sillon rojo frente a la chimenea, ella sostenia en su mano derecha una copa vacia, mientras miraba como las llmas consumian la leña comenzo a tararear una canción que habia escuchado hasia mucho tiempo atras, miro el reloj de la pared, ya era tarde, él nunca se retrasaba más de treinta minutos y ya llebaba una hora, se levanto del sillón su cabello morado y corto la hacian verse ridicula, tal vez por eso se lo habia pintado de ese color, se dirijio a la ventana y miro asia la calle sus negros ojos brillaron con la luz de la luna, era un espectaculo magnifico, una aparecio atras de ella, era una mujer hermosa de largo cabello negro, la de cabello morado la miro sin sorprenderse.  
  
- Has venido a morder mi cuello, acaso quieres mi sangre- Leizabeth miro a su interlocutora con profunda rabia, sabia que esa mortal la retaba y lo peor de todo es que no podia acercarsele.  
  
- NO, solo eh venido a advertirte que no te metas en mis asuntos.  
  
La chica de cabellos morados, la miro fijamente y su mirada reflejo una profunda tristeza, despues se dirijio a la ventana y miro de nuevo a la calle, estan en un lugar muy alto sin duda era el decimo piso de un edificio que habia pertenecido a un amigo de su familia, miro de nuevo a Lizabeth y le arrojo la copa vacia que un tenia en su mano.  
  
- Aun no entiendez, el jamas le ha pertenecido a nadie, por que te perteneseria a ti, si el se llegara a volver a enamorar seguramente escojeria a alguien que fuera totalemnte distinta a tu hermana, no es cojeria a la gemela que fue el amor de su vida.  
  
Leizabeth la miro agriamente, pero no dijo nada más, se hacerco a la chimenea y miro a su interlocutora.  
  
- Donde esta?, donde duerme?.  
  
Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, la chica de cabello azul saco una daga y se la arrojo, despues salio corriendo, la vampira se quito de su hombro donde se habia encrustado la daga y miro como la muchacha corria, no la siguio solo solto una risa burlona, mientras la joven corria por las calles de la ciudad.  
  
Victoria descansaba en un parque, la luna brillaba muy fuertemente, a cada minuto que psaba soltaba un tenue suspiro, miraba a las parejas pasar por ahi, que aburrido era ser Vampira, no recordaba ya cuando habia sido la ultima vez que un chico la habia besado, (cada vez que pensaba algo asi, le daban ganas en lugar de besar a un chico, preferia morderlo), sacudio su cabeza para sacar ese tipo de ideas de su cabeza, que cosas pensaba, se estaba volviendo loca o que, como se le ocurria siquiera el pensar en morder a alguien.  
  
Se recosto en la banca y miro las estrellas, penso en su maestro, que estaria haciendo asi tres noches que no lo veia, le habia comentado que tenia cosas que hacer, pero que estaria haciendo ahora o con quien estaria, denuvo movio su cabeza por que pensaba eso, ni que fuera la madre de él para estar checandolo o preocupandose por él, decidio caminar por ahi, tomo su mochila y una hielera donde traia cuatro raciones de sangre medica, que haria cuando se le acabara la sangre, de que se alimentaria, no podia ir por ahi cazando humanos, eso si que no.  
  
llebaba cinco minutos caminando, cuando sintio que una mano enguantada la sujetaba de la muñeca, no se alarmo, conosia perfectamente esa mano, se sintio tranquila, en ese momento cerro los ojos, pero volteo y vio a su maestro, ezbozo una tierna sonriza, le daban ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que lop habia extrañado, que habia sentido raro el dormir sola en ese gran ataud (que compartian unicamente por que no podian regresar a la casa que habia servido de centro de mando de la organización Hellsing, asi que solo les quedaba compartir ese acojedor ataud,m él la miro, cuando ella se dio cuenta, seguramente él estaba leyendo sus pensamientos, "Que diablos", ella se separo y lo miro fijamente.  
  
- Maestro?..- antes de que continuara el rey de la no vida le coloco su debo en la boca indicandole que no habla más.  
  
- Integra nos llama, si no te molesta Vagabundear por las calles y compartir conmigo un ataud puedes quedarte aqui o puedes acompañarme a la institución Hellsing y tomar sangre fresca y compartir conmigo un ataud- Victoria se sonrojo asta la ultima punta de su cabello (que ahora lucia largo), sacudio de nuevo la cabeza "seguramente se esta burlando de mi, diablos sino fuera mi maestro yo lo...."  
  
- que me harias?- Victoria estaba apunto de enfureser, se volteo y trato de no pensar en nada, mientras que Alucard sonreia, le encantaba hacer enojar a su "chiquilla".  
  
- La señorita Integra ya esta libre- Alucard asintio- Endonde se encuentra me llebaria.  
  
- Claro, eh venido por ti.  
  
Alucard la jalo asia él y la abrazo con un brazo, mientras que con el otro le alzaba la cara, Victoria estaba que no se la creia, su maestro se acerco a ella como si fuera a besarla y al sentir la respiración de él tan cerca cerro los ojos, pero no paso nada, cuando los abrio se encontraba en un pasillo, frente a una puerta de madera, no habia ninguna ventana ahi, (se parecia mucho al pasillo que conducia a su antigua recamara, miro a su maestro y vio una sonrisa malevola, de nuevo habia jugado con su pequeña mentesilla, se separo al momento de él, que se creia que ella era su burla.  
  
Victoria estaba sumamente molesta, volteo para darle la espalda a su maestro y se encontro con Walter.  
  
- Señorita SEras, su habitacion se encuentra a su izquierda, adentro encontrara su cena..- Walter fue interrumpido por Alucardo.  
  
- Yo creo que Victoria preferiria dormir en la habitación, de al lado, o no?  
  
- Buenas noches o dias o lo que sea.  
  
Entro al cuarto verdaderamente molesta, Walter miro al rey de la no vida y al ver su gran sonriza comprendio todo, habia hecho enfadar a la señorita Seras.  
  
- Bueno me retiro, mañana ya tendrmos toda la información sobre la nueva misión- Walter se retiro.  
  
Alucardo miro la puerta por la cual habia desaparesido su "Chiquilla" y sonrio. Y si entrara a ver que estaba asiendo.  
  
Victoria entro y se encontro con un cuarto muy parecido a su anterior habitación cuando llego al baño encontro un baño más grande y mejor equipado que el anterior, tenia una tina más grande, sin pensarlo dos veces desidio cenar, para despues darse un baño y dormir, acomodo su ropa. Ceno mientras la tina se llenaba y despues de lavarse los dientes comenzo a desnudarse, despues se metio al agua, ahi permanesio por unos minutos, lavandose y disfrundo de la espuna, se recargo y cerro los ojos. Esa noche sin duda dormiria riquisimo, en un ataud que por lo que habia visto era un sueño, de ceda, que lindo, pero sentia que le faltaba algo, sin querer sus pensamientos volrón "si, me faltan los brazos de mi maestro, hay dios que cosas pienso, tanto tiempo conviviendo con el me esta haciendo daño lo mejor sera salir de aqui y dormiri.  
  
Salio de la tina, se puso una pijama y se recosto y sin darse cuenta se quedo profundamente dormida sin bajar la tapa de su ataud.  
  
Un hombre alto de cabello rubio y ojos rojos como la sangre entro a la habitación la miro y comenzo a obcervar a la chica y a olerla, se dirijio a su cuello y cuando la iba a morder sintio algo y se desvanecio.  
  
Alucardo entro en el cuarto, habia sentido la presenia de dos personas pero no habia visto entrar a nadie, miro asia la cama y encontro ahi aVictoria, durmiendo como un bebé solo le faltaba un oso de peluche para que se viera como una niña pequeña, salio de ahi, él tambien nesecitaba dormir.  
  
En un castillo en la provincia de Manchester Abgal se encontraba durmiendo en una cama rodeado de cinco muchachas, cuando abrio los ojos se encontro con una muchacha que no rebasaba de los 15, lo miraba fijamente y parecia muy molesta, antes de que el dijera algo, la chica lo abofeteo.  
  
- Eres el rey de los Bakka (idiotas), que crees que ases aqui hechadote con estas pirujas, eh- La chica lo miro aun mas enojada- ya levantate, tenemos que preparar todo para nuestros invitados, levantate de una buena vez.  
  
- No te enojes tanto Lili, no vez que te puede hacer daño.  
  
- Ya cayate, parate, ademas estas chicas no superan los 16 años, y tu ya tienes unos trecientos, que te pasa, como se te ocurre seducirlas, planeabas comertelas ehh- la muchacha lo miro complise mente- vamos, escupe la verdad.  
  
- hay Lili, apesar de que eres más grande que yo, no maduras, ven vamos a preparar todo.  
  
Los dos salieron de la habitación, despues de que él ya se habia vestido, Abgal queria a Lili como una hermana pequeña, encuanto la miro le recordo a su hermana que años antes habia muerto acausa de una epidemia, asi que sin dudarlo dos veces le pidio que lo convitiera en vampiro, él la cuidaria por siempre, y asta ese momento era a lo que se dedicaba, y su relación se habia vuelto un amor como de hermanos, y el la defenderia ante todo.  
  
Mientras bajaban las escaleras, llego a su mente la imagen de la joven que habia intentado seducir esa noche, Sir Integra Hellsing, vaya que si era una muchacha dificil, si hubiera sido como cualquier otra seguramente se le habria arrojado a los pies, pero solo habia conseguido un beso, un beso que aun podia sentir en los labios.  
  
Depronto el pobre de Abgal sintio un golpe en la cabeza, Lili lo miraba extremadamente enojada, tenia un mazo en las manos y lo veia con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
- que demonios te pasa Abgal, te eh estado hablando durante minutos y tu pareces en la babilonia, ya reacciona, que no vez que tenemos prisa, ya son las ocho, nesesitamos acabar con los preparativos, mañana llegaran nuestros invitados, espero que vayas a la de ya con Sir INtegra y le des nuestra cordial invitación, me has entendido.  
  
- quien yo, ir otra vez asta Londres, debes estar loca, no, me niego.  
  
- que te pasa Abgal, acaso las chicas con las que dormiste te dijeron que lo tenias chi...- lili no pudo decir más por que Abgal le tapo la boca.  
  
- no nada de eso- ya voy por Sir Integra, y tú que vas a hacer por lo mientras?  
  
- esperare a Lamastu, a Shem y a su hermana Asiria. Solo espero que Asiria no quiera seducir a alguno de nuestros invitados.  
  
- yo me encargare de ella no te preocupes, supongo que querras platicar mucho con Shem o no  
  
- asi es, bueno ya vete que se nos hace tarde, ve, ve, que yo me encargare de despachar a tu amigitas.  
  
- bueno tratalas bien, eh que fueron muy buena compañia.  
  
- si si lo que digas adios.  
  
Abgal salio de la mansión, no le gustaba dejar sola a Lili, pero tenia que ir por el encargo y tambien deseaba ver a Integra a esa joven enigmatica y fria asta más no poder.  
  
Sonrio al pensar que si se apuraba tal vez podria darle alguna sorpresa a esa mujer enigmatica.  
  
Cuando Victoria se desperto, se encontro sobre su mesa, un osito de peluche con una rosa, se acerco a mirarlo, y lo encontro muy lindo, se dirijio a su guardaropa y encontro un vestido largo, era rojo y muy escotado y tenia la espalda descubierta, en la espalda tenia listones que eran los que sujetaban el vestido, se cepillo el cabello y se lo arreglo, se veia muy sexy, lo mejor de todo era que el vestido no era muy largo era perfecto.  
  
Cuando se dirijio al estudio de Sir Integra se topo con un soldado que habia entrado a dejarle un encargo a Walter y el muchacho se le quedo mirando, se veia que se le caia la baba, por lo que ella se sonrojo un poco, cuando entro al estudio se encontro que ya estaba Walter y su maestro ya reunidos con Integra, cuando Walter la miro, le sonrio tal como él lo habia pensado ese vestido se le veria muy bonito, Integra tambien la miro y parecio haberle dibujado una sonrisa en la cara, una sonrisa casi inperseptible.  
  
- Ya te esperabamos, como te tardas.- su maestro aun no la veia y ya la estaba regañando.  
  
- disculpe, me quede dormida- en su cabeza escucho un "como siempre" que provenia de su maestro- yo ¬¬ no me quedo dormida siempre.  
  
en ese momento Alucardo volteo a ver a su "chiquilla" y de no ser por que el tenia mucho auto control la mandibula se le habria caido, no soklo por el vestido que tria sino por que para el ella enojada se via más hermosa y asi estaba, verdaderamente bonita.  
  
- vaya que damisela tan hermosa- un hombre aparecio de las sombras, Victoria no se habia dado cuenta de su presencia, el desconocido se dirijio a ella y tomandole la ano le dio un beso, mientras que su mirada trataba de seducirla, Victoria estaba que se derretia como mantequilla en un sarten caliente, y habia otras dos personas que se derretian pero de coraje- que hace una dama tan hermosa en este cuarto, usted deberia estar dandole ordenes a todos los hombres, es verdaderamente hermosa.  
  
Victoria casi se desmaya cuando el joven se le acerco, era extremadamente guspo y no solo eso era todo un galan, sin duda era el amante perfecto, a ella le daban ganas de decir "o dios, muerdeme si quieres pero no me dejes, uy papasito", pero una mirada fria y otra mirada furiosa, la hicieron regresar a la realidad.  
  
- su nombre es Abgal, nos ha venido a dar una invitación de su maestra, la cual quiere decirnos información hacerca de las ultimas matanzas que han surjido, mañana en la tarde saldremos para llegar a Manchester en la noche- La voz de Integra se escuchaba normal pero Abgal y Alucardo sabian que por dentro estaba muriendose de los celos (y Alucardo tambien se estaba muriendo de celos "aun que el no lo sabia").  
  
- cUALES SON LAS ORDENES?- VICTORIA estaba mirando a su interlocutora quien solamente dijo secamente Walter te pondra al tanto de todo.  
  
Asi que salio acompañada del angel de la muerte, y se dirijieron a una estancia donde Walter le mostro un paquete, cuando ella lo abrio, encontro dos pistolas 9mm. con el mango en plata y cuando miro las balas se quedo impresionada, contenian mercurio liquido, eran impresionantes.  
  
- Por lo que nos han dicho ultimamente, tendra que tener cuidado serñorita Ceras, tendra que cargar una o las dos de preferencia siempre, se que cargar un arma de olto impacto siempre seria algo incomodo asi que pense que le gustaria traer este tipo de armas.  
  
Victoria estaba facinada con su nueva pistola la estaba examinando cuando entro en la estancia el rey de los no vivos.  
  
- Parece que su nuevo juguete le gusto mucho.  
  
- si asi es maestro- Victoria lo miro, por un momento habia creido que él se habia puesto celoso de lo que habia hecho Abgal, pero al verlo asi tan fresco como una lechuga, desecho esa idea de su cabeza.  
  
- Me parece que lo mejor sera prepararnos para el viaje, por que los disturbios se han visto a los alrededore de Manchester, asi que tendremos que viajar, preparecen- Walter miro a Alucardo pero no dijo nada.  
  
- entendido.  
  
- ahi nos veremos con un pequeño grupo que el ejercito a mandado para respaldarnos.  
  
- señor Walter y de cuantos hombres hablamos- Victoria estaba intrigada con aquella misión.  
  
- de unos dosientos- La cara de victoria se lleno de asombro.  
  
- Ante que nos enfrentamos- se habia sorprendido mucho.  
  
- A unos veinte vampiros como nosotros- Alucardo salio de la yhabitación y despues de él esta Victoria.  
  
Walter se quedo pensando, o era su imaginación o algo estaba ocurriendo entre Victoria y Alucardo, el mundo se estaba destruyendo por que estaban comenzando a pasar cosas muy raras ahi, y no habia explicación más logica que él decir que el mundo se estaba acabando.  
  
Victoria salio de la casa y se dirijio al jardin, despues de caminar por un rato, algo llamo su atención, un olor a sangre, se acerco a donde segun ella provenia y encontro a una mujer de cabello morado tirada, tenia muchos cortes en todo el cuerpo se estaba muriendo desangrandose pero estba consiente, cuando Victoria estuvo apunto de llamar a alguien la mujer la detuvo.  
  
- tu debes ser ella, sin duda tu debes ser su disipula, tengo algo que entregarte- cuando se intento levantar una nueva cortada surgio- creo que ya no me queda tiempo, en mi volsa derecha hay un dije, quiero que lo conserves y que por nada del mundo te loq uites, por fabor aselo como un fabor especial a esta moribunda.  
  
- no se preocupe- Victoria saco el dije, parecia ser de plata pero no lo era por que no le quemaba, se lo colgo para que la mujer viera que si habia hecho su ultima voluntad- pero digame quien es?  
  
- mi nombre carece de importancia, quiero pedirte un ultimo fabor, por fabor toma lo que queda de mi sangre y despues matame- ante tal petición Victoria se alarmo, ella no podia hacer eso- te lo ruego, hazlo, no dejes que ella obtenga mi sangre, hazlo.  
  
La mujer le extendia el brazo, a regañadientes, Victoria mordio a la mujer, no supo por que lo hizo talvez por su instinto y despues de haber probado la primera gota su ser le pedia más sangre y subsiona a la mujer, despues le disparo en el corazón, asiendo que su rastro desapareciera.  
  
Sin saber por que, una energia extraordinaria corria por su ser, sentia algo raro, muy raro, para ser más presisa, sentia un extasis indescriptible, se sintio estremadamente diferente, su apariencia tambien cambio, sus colmillos cresieron un poco más y su piel se volvio más suave, su cabello ya no era tan despeinado, se habia alisiado, sus labios se habian vulto más rojos y su mirada más sexy, su cuerpo habia cambiado un poco, habia cresido un poco (solo un poquito), se sintio distinta, camino asia la mansión.  
  
Cuando entro a la mansión, dio gracias a que nadie estuviera por ahi, pero su suerte acabo cuando se topo con Abgal, quien la miro sumamente sorprendido, asta a el se le acaia ahora la baba, y ella ya no habia caido en su seducción, se veia como toda una vampira, era sexy y a la vez tan altamente peligrosa, era sin duda un estuche de monerias.  
  
- Vaya, chiquita, te ves muy sexy, te pusiste asi para mi.  
  
En ese momento Victoria deseo estar en su habitación y sin darse cuenta se habia trasladado ahi, habia viajado como lo hacia su maestro, en ese momento se asusto un poco, pero pasados los primeros treinta segundos, su mente reacciono, y mirandose al espejo decidio, jugar como lo hacia su maestro, ahora si Alucardo iba a tener una prueva de su propio chocolate.  
  
Su sonrisa maliciosa, se parecia mucho a la de su maestro, ahora si le iba a demostrar que la venganza era muy dulce y más cuando la victima no se la espera.  
  
%0/$$70%%0/$$70%%0/$$70%%0/$$70%%0/$$70%%0/$$70%%0/$$70%%0/$$70%%0/$$70%%0/$$70%%0/$$70%%0/$$70%%0/$$70%%0/$$70%%0/$$70%%0  
  
Ññañañañañaña: que les parecio, ahora si vamos a hacer sufrir a Alucard, es justo o no (bueno sino es justo quien dijo que la vida es justa), espero que les guste mi historia, yo me diverti mucho escribiendola, espero que ustedes tambien se diviertan asi.  
  
que le ira a hacer Victoria a su maestro.  
  
espero criticas y de todo, asi que envienme lo que piensan, todo es bien resivido.  
  
Avances del proximo capitulo: Todo el capitulo que viene hablara sobre Alucard, bueno a lo mejor no todo pero la mayoria si, que pasara cuando Alucard se de cuenta de que Victoria le va a jugar una bromita, Se dara cuenta?  
  
Atte: el demonio que se escapo del manicopnio JODEVIL666 


	3. el brillo de tus ojos parte 1

Victoria busco en lo más reconvito de guardaropa, el vestido que le parecio más sexy, se peino el cabello en una trensa, con algunos mechones saliendosele, y trato de confeccionarse un antifas. ya lista, se imagino que su maestro estaba en su cuarto, y no se equivoco, estaba ahi acostado en u ataud, tomando una copa de sangre, lo mejor de todo es que el no se habia dado cuenta de su presencia, en que estaria pensando en ese mometo, ella se consentro y aparecio junto a él, cosa que sorprendio de sobre manera a Alucardo.  
  
- Hola guapo, no me invitas un poco de tu copa- Victoria le quito la copa de la mano y tomo un poco de ella  
  
El rey de los no vivos, hbia sentido una presencia pero habia pensado que habia sido Abgal, pero no fue asi, era una hermosa jovensita que hacia que su piel se erizara, sus ojos eran rojos, sin duda era una vampira, pero traia un antifaz, quien era esa joven.  
  
- quieres- Victoria le ofresio denuevo su copa- cuando el la iba a tomar ella tiro un poco de sangre sobre su pecho- oh lo siento yo lo areglo.  
  
Con su voca comenzo a subcionar la sangre, o almenos lo aprentaba, por que en realidad estaba desabrochando la camisa de su maestro, él comenzo a sentir como una lengua juguetona comenzaba a saborear su pecho, y eso le exitaba mucho, esa misteriosa joven queria amarlo esa noche, el por que se iba a negar (Hombres, todos son igualitos), ella comenzo a acarisiarlo de tal manera que el sentia placer, pronto ella fue subiendo de su pecho a su cuello y de su cuello a su boca, el la abrazo y cambio de posición ahora ella estaba abajo de él, el comenzo a desabrochar su vestido, que se parecia mucho al de Victoria, ella se dejo desvestir poco a poco, al igual que ella lo desvestia a él, ella comenzo a besarlo a saborearlo, el comenzo a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos.  
  
Ella lo asia con una delicadeza que en algunos momentos dejaba anonadado a Alucard, ya una vez desnudos los dos, Alucard pretendio quitarle el antifas pero ella se nego, no iba a dejar que la descubriela, asi que el comenzo a besar su escultural cuerpo, a saborearla toda, y a ella le fasinaba, se sentia tan querida que era dificil no dejarse llebar, Alucard sin duda era todo un experto en la materia de dar placer, ella tenia que demostrarle que ella no se iba a quedar tras.  
  
Abgal que paseaba por los pasillos llego al pasillo que conducia a las habitaciones de Alucardo y de Victoria y cuando estaba dispuesto a abrir la primera puerta comenzo a escuchar suspiros y gemidos, por que obto por no abrirla y arruinar la esena, asi que desidio alejarse de ahi, e ir a molestar a su "mion".  
  
LLego al estudio y no la encontro asi que se consentro en encontrar la presencia de Integra, y una vez que la ubico se traslado asta ella, y la encontro en la ducha, que maravilloso.  
  
Ella estaba de espaldas y como el no se reflejaba en el espejo, pues comenzo a tallarle la espalda, cuando Integra volteo eh iba a golpearlo, el la beso y se introdujo con ella a la regadera, y le dio un beso que jamas en su vida ella olvidaria.  
  
Cuando Victoria noto que su maestro estaba medio dormido, ella obto por dirijirse a su cuarto y asi lo hizo, se vistio con el pijama y cuando sintio que su maestro se desperto comenzo a pedir que ya no estuviera con esa apariencia, cuando el entro y la vio de espalda con su cabello recojido en una trenza, se sorprendio, era posible que su "chiquilla", fuera la mujer con quien paso la noche.  
  
cuando Victoria volteo, al ver la cara de su maestro comprendio que algo habia resultado bien para ella.  
  
- Maestro por que entra a mi cuarto sin avisarme- Cuando vio en que facha estaba su maestro no pudo más que sonrojarse muhisimo, solo traia una toalla- acaso venia a bañarse conmigo, pues debo decile que el baño lo tomo a las siete, asi que creo que llega un poco tarde, no lo cree.  
  
A Alucardo por poco se le cae la mandibula era el mismo tono sarcastico que usaba él con ella, le estaba regresando una pruba de su propia medicina.  
  
- se piensa quedar ahi toda la noche o quiere venir a ...- su cara de maldad era aterradora para su maestro, sino fuera el el que mirara en ese momento podria decir que era toda una maestra en la materia de sorprenderlo, pero el no lo iba a demostrar, como se veria que el rey de la no vida se dejara sorprender por una Chiquilla- no quiere dormirse conmigo maestro- LO ultimo que dijo fue la hota que derramo el vaso, el rey de la no vida se aproximo a ella, le dio un beso que era salvaje pero cariñoso, no era un beso como el de asia unos momentos salvaje y nada más, este era más lindo.  
  
Alucardo, cundujo a su "chiquilla" a la cama y comenzo a acarisiarla, ella no se negaba incluso ella tambien lo acarisiaba a él, los dos eran amantes, amantes que deseaban fundirse en uno solo, cuando él la desvistio a ella y se vio sobre ella, la miro como pidiendo permiso para continuar, esto sorprendio mucho a VIctoria por que hacia unos momentos el no habia sido tan cariñoso con ella, asi que ella lo beso y el continuo, continuo asta que sus almas se fundierón y tocaron el cielo.  
  
Integra desperto y se encontro con las cortinas de su recamara cerradas, miro a su lado y ahi estaba ese hombre enigmatico, que habia pasado la noche con ella, no se arepentia pero tampoco se alegraba, es solo que sentia que se habia dejado llebar, alguien toco a su puerta seguro para el desayuno, se puso su bata de baño y se acerco a la puerta, abrio sin dejar pasar la luz, era Walter.  
  
- Sir Integra va a bajar a desayunar  
  
- no Walter, no desayunare, en un rato más bajare.  
  
y despues de eso cerro la puerta, dejando a Walter con cara de "que paso aqui? es mi imaginación o esta rara, a lo mejor al fin y al cabo rsulto ser mujer."   
  
Leizabeth estaba mirando la pintura que estab frente a su ataud, no podia creer que le habia perdido el rastro a esa mujer, el solo pensar que tal vez habia llegado a manos de algun otro vampiro la hacia rabiar, por que de haber ocurrido eso, quien tomara de su sangre se volveria un Vampiro con un poder tal vez mayor al de ella, tenia que encontrar a esa mujer o en su defecto al Vampiro que se la habia chupado, para comerselo ella antes de que se diera cuenta como utilizar esos poderes, tenia que encontrarla y rapido, pero como buscarla.  
  
Un hombre con cabello rubio, entro en la habitación.  
  
- mi adorada Leizabeth, que te tiene tan perturbada?- el hombre le ofresio una copa de vino, que en realidad era sangre- NO me digas se teescapo la presa.  
  
- Cayate, eres un menso, de no haber sido por que te pusiste a jugar ella no habria escapado, ahora tu tendras que encontrar a la poseedora de mi poder, sino la encuentras rapido yo mismo te degollare me has entendido.  
  
- Si Leizabeth, no te enojes, yo solo bromeaba.  
  
El pobre joven salio casi corriendo, por que su maestra estaba que la llebaba el demonio, estaba tan furiosa que casi lo degollaba con su espada, asi que el salio de ahi, tenia que pensar donde se habia ido esa mujer, y por que era tan impotante esa sangre, que ella poseia o que habia poseido.  
  
Integra salio de su cuarto no sin antes, que Abgal le diera un beso que la llebo asta las nuves, saliendo de su cuarto volvio a ser la misma mujer fria y autoritaria, pero cada vez que regresaba a su cuarto su forma de ser cambiaba, eso era algo que le fasinaba a Abgal, sin duda esa mujer era todo un enigma y a él siempre le habian gustado los enigmas.  
  
Cuando desperto Alucardo, se dio cuenta de que Victoria dormia en su pecho, parecia una niña pequeña que nesesitaba de su protección, no supo que era lo que habia ocurrido pero no se arrepentia, ella era hermosa y si estuvieran vivos (y aun cuando no lo estaban) podia decir que ella le pertenecia y que no dejaria que nadie más la tocara, no nunca alguien la tocaria por que ella era de él y de nadie más.  
  
Y que pasaria si ella no lo queria como él a ella, alejo ese pensamiento de su cabeza, ahora solo queria disfrutar ese momento, disfrutar el que ella estuviera ahi, con el, el que estuviera durmiendo con él, cuantas veces habia querido que eso ocurriera pero solo habian dormido juntos, como unos conocidos, no como amantes, ahora sabia que habia valido la pena en su totalidad el haber convertido a la chica polisia en Vampiro, el cerro los ojos y durmio junto a ella, queria apartir de ese momento permanecer siempre asi, con ella.  
  
#$""$/(/)((/%$#$"%  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Bueno que les parecio (si me habientan jitomatasos se los regresareno no es cierto) se aceptan todo tipo de critias, a mi en lo personal me gusto mucho, debio ser bonito estar asi no, bueno ya saben soy una romantica enpedernida ya que le voy a hacer, espero que les aya gustado, nos vemos asta la proxima (osea asta mañana).  
  
se aceptan todo tipo de criticas, pero mandenme mensajitos eh.  
  
Sayonara  
  
JODEVIL666. 


	4. el brillo de tus ojos 2 reencuentrso

Lili estaba pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, se encontraba en su cuarto, el cual estaba repleto de muñecas, Abgal sienpre habia sido muy selecto en sus regalos, y como la trataba como una niña (por que segun él tenia pariencia de niña), cada año en su cumpleaños le regalaba una muñeca, fue asi como ese cuarto se convirtio en una casa de muñecas y aveces ella llegaba a creer que ella tambien era una muñeca, se sentia aveces muy sola, pero al ver a su "querido hermano" sus dias de eternidad se hacian más cortos, pero que pasaria cuando esa diversión se acabara, que pasaria si uno de los dos le llegara a faltar al otro, en que quedarian convertidos sino estaba el uno con el otro.  
  
una fria lagrima rodo por su mejilla, ya no debia pensar en eso, ella ya sabia lo que se avecinaba y tenia que ser fuerte, se dirijio a su tocador y miro el espejo, comenzo a cepillar su cabello, cuando depronto una imagen acudio a su mente, era la imagen de una chica de cabello morado, siendo mordida en la muñeca por una vampira que ella no conocia, coloco su mano en la frente y miro de nuevo el espejo, ahi estaba la imagen de esa joven (la cual era victoria solo que LIli no la conocia), cuando Lili intento tocar la imagen esta se desvanecio, miro a su alrededor.  
  
Cuando miro su ataud-cama se dio cuenta de todo, alguien le habia ganado el banquete a Leizabeth, rio como una niña chiquita cuando acaba de hacer una travesura, miro el piso y se encontro con su propio reflejo, mmiro el techo de su cuarto y encontro las pinturas de angeles, al fin, la profesia se cumpliria.  
  
- Vaya al fin morira esa maldita de Leizabeth.  
  
Lili salio de su cuarto y al comenzar a bajar las escaleras, una lagima rodo por sus mejillas, era una lagrima calida, siguio caminando y llego a la biblioteca, ahi se sento mirando la ventana, la cual tenia vista asia un pequeño pueblo, su vestido era de una joven quinceañera, su atuendo la haci verse como una de sus muñecas de porcelana, hacia cuanto que ella y Abgal no salian de caseria, tal vez esa noche tendrian que salir o tal vez no, toco el frio cristal con la palma de la mano, cuando depronto vio llegar un carruaje, sin duda ese seria Shem y Asiria, siempre lleganaba esos dos temprano (demasiado temprano para su gusto), se seco las lagrimas y salio de su cuarto.  
  
Abgal desperto, muy descansado, miro la ventana ya era de noche, al recordar lo que habia ocurrido la noche anteriro sonrio muy complacido, miro a su lado y no encontro a Sir Integra, se vistio rapidamente, al llegar al recibidor se encontro con "mion" y al rey de la no vida, a la unica que no encontro fue a Victoria.  
  
- Llegas tarde, se supone que deberiamos estar listos a las siete empunto- su tono frio y cortante desconcerto por un momento a Abgal, pero era natural Intega no daria a torcer su brazo tan facilmente, dejo escapar un suspiro.  
  
- y la señorita Victoria no vendra con nosotros.  
  
- Ella se reunicara con nosotros más tarde- Alucard habia contestado, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a Integra.  
  
Abgal vio al vampiro y se sorprendio al ver algo distinto en su sinca sonriza.  
  
Cuando VIctoria se desperto se dio cuanta de que su "maestro" ya no estaba con ella, por lo que se levanto rapidamente y se vistio, al mirarse en el espejo se dio cuenta de que era la misma de siempre, que habia ocurrido esa noche.  
  
En verdad no lo sabia a ciencia sierta, lo unico que sabia era que esa noche la habia pasado estupenda, habia sido hermosos el dormir junto a su maestro, cuando salio del baño, se topo con un hombre de cabello rubio y vestido de negro, casi con el mismo estilo que su maestro, ella se sorprendio al verle ahi, con una rosa en la boca, la cual dejo sobre la mesa y se acerco a Victoria.  
  
- Vaya que hermosa damisela, yo creo que usted y yo nos entenderemos muy bien. Mi nombre es Andrey, y me gustaria llebarme bien con una hermosura como tú.  
  
En lugar de parecerle gallardo como Abgal, Victoria sentia un miedo terrible, fue dando pasos asia atras conforme el hombre avanzaba asia ella, cuando ella se topo con la pared, el hombre se le fue enciama, por lo que victoria en un rapido movimiento le disparo tres veces.  
  
Andrey solo se hizo asia atras y miro a Victoria con una ferosidad indescriptible, esta vez si la iba a atacar enserio.  
  
En el vestibulo Abgal estaba mirando el techo cuando sintio algo extraño (al igual que lo sintio Alucard), se miraron y despues se escuharon tres disparos que provenian de la parte baja de la manción. Integra miro a los dos vampiros.  
  
- Vienen esos disparos del cuarto de la señorita Ceras.  
  
En ese momento tanto Abgal como el rey de la no vida, se transportaron al cuarto de VIctoria, cuando llegaron vieron a un hombre rubio que se encontraba sobre Victoria, al parecer el intentaba morderla, pero ella se defendia bien.  
  
Alucardo saco su pistola y le apunto al individuo para despues dispararle, el hombre desaparecio antes de que la bala lo golpeara, cosa que hizo que la bala se incrustara en el hombro de VIctoria, ante la mirada atonita de los dos vampiros.  
  
Victoria miro a su maestro antes de perder el conocimiento, en ese momento Abgal corrio asia ella y asiendose una herida en la muñeca dejo caer un poco de su sangre, y despues intento sacar la bala, apesar de que la plata lo quemaba.  
  
Cuando llegaron algunos soldados (que muy posiblemente habian sido llamados por walter) la puerta de la habitacion no se abrio apesar de los insitentes golpes de los soldados.  
  
- Ella va a estar bien, al párecer es más fuerte de lo creia- Abgal se levanto, dejando a la joven en el suelo- creo que tienes muy buen tino- rio sarcasticamente, cosa que al rey de la no vida no le hizo mucha gracia- No te preocupes mi sangre solo le servira como alimento, creo que debes cuidar mejor a tu "chiquilla", nesesita uno de vez encuando un poco de sangre caliente, deberias llebarla a cazar de vez en cuando.  
  
La herida de Victoria comenzo a cerrarse poco a poco.  
  
- Ahora solo hay un pequeño inconveniente y es que lo más seguro por mi sangre ella tendra un habre incontrolabre asi que creo que nosotrso dos debemos cuidarla...  
  
Antes de que acabara de hablar Sir Integra toco a la puerta, la puerta se abrio sola, cosa que no sorprendio en lo más minimo a los dos vampiros, solo miraron a la joven que estaba en el piso.  
  
- que a ocurrido aqui- cuando INtegra miro a Victoria en el suelo, no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, despues miro al rey de los no vivos y cuando estaba apunto de decir algo, la joven desaparecio.  
  
Abgal volteo a mirara al rey de la no vida el cual estaba tambien algo asombrado de la transportación de su chiquilla.  
  
- a donde fue?- Abgal miro asia el pasillo y se escucho un grito- bueno, supongo que fue a comer no, sera mejor que vaya por ella.  
  
Cuando llegaron al resividor, encontraron a la joven subcionando a un soldado, cosa que sorprendio de sobre manera a su maestro, ya que VIctoria era un tanto rejega para tomar sangre medica y se le hacia casi imposible verla a ella tomando sangre directamente.  
  
Cuando VIctoria miro a sus especatdores, dejo caer el cuerpo inerte del soldado y despues disparo a su cabeza, Abgal la miro y su mandibula por poco tocaba el suelo, asi que corrio para detenerla y lo unico que alcanzo a tocar fue el aire que ella habia dejado ya que VIctoria habia sido más rapida y ya no estaba siquiera en la mansión.  
  
- Hay LIli he creado un moustro, aun que el gusto solo le durara unas cuantas horas.  
  
- Habra que atraparla antes de que alguien la quiera matar.  
  
- me sorprende que hayas entrenado tan bien a esa joven.  
  
- Yo no la entrene- el rey de la no vida parecia molesto- entonses, el tomar de mi sangre no le daria esa rapidez, ademas de que se ve que ella es muy fuerte, algo le debiste de haver enseñado, no lo niegues.  
  
El rey de la no vida comenzo a caminar y despues se desvanecio entre las sombras, Abgal suspiro y despues fue a seguirlo.  
  
Victoria sentia una nesecidad terible por saciar su apetito, ya llebaba veinte victimas (las cuales habia matado antes de que se convirtieran en sus sirvientes (por asi decirlo)), camino por las calles deciertas, vestia un traje rojo que ahora tenia una que otra mancha de sangre, llego a un club nocturno donde entro tranquilamente, los hombres se le quedaban mirando, prendados de su bellexa, eklla tenia mucho de donde escojer, nunca se habia sentido asi, tan extasiada, apesar de que sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal, no podia detenerse, era algo como un instinto que le pedia que siguiera tomando sangre, ella se sento en la barra, y espero a que algun joven se le hacercara.  
  
mientras que el pequeño conjunto tocaba una canción:  
  
"Toma mi sangre  
  
mézclala, bébela y  
  
quémala, arde en la llama,  
  
pues sólo así podrás adorarme.  
  
Haz lo que digo porque esta  
  
es la ley. No me creas,  
  
experimenta. Bebe,  
  
pues no hay otro medio".   
  
En ese momento recordo cuando su maestro la hizo renacer, se sintio feliz de haberlo conocido, se sintio feliz de que el estuviera a su lado.  
  
- bonito lugar no lo crees, bonita noche- era Abgal ella lo miro, se levanto de su lugar y salio del local.  
  
afuera las luces eran tenuez, se dejo impecnar por los olores de la noche, cuando abrio los ojos lo miro a él, su maestro, estaba ahi mirandola, con su risa sadica, pero la estaba mirando a ella, ella sonrio, cualquiera hubiera dicho que ella estaba ebria (y tal vez si lo estaba, etaba ebria de sangre), ella parecia mareada, asi que Alucard la cargo como la primera vez, pero esta vez ella lo abrazo, y sin darse cuenta se quedo profundamente dormida, aun cuando en su mente seguia tarareando la melodia que habia escuchado momentos antes.  
  
Abgal miro a la pareja y sonrio con tristeza, levanto la vista al cielo y sus ojos resplandecieron con la luz de la luna naranja, cuando miro por donde se habian ido esos dos vampiros no encontro nada más que oscuridad, reconocio entre las sombras a otra persona, era sin duda el vampiro que habia atacado a Victoria, lo obcervo pero despues de un rato esté desaparecio, Abgal se dirijio a la mansion Hellsing.  
  
Integra espero paciente asta que alguno de los tres vampiros apareciera, cuando vio pasar frente a su oficina a Alucard cargando a VIctoria se emfurecio aun más, camino asia donde estaban ellos, pero el rey de la no vida ya habia desaparecido, asi que no tuvo de otra más que dirijirse al cuarto del vampiro.  
  
Alucard recosto delicadamente a Victoria en su ataud (en el de alucard), y la obcervo por momentos. Despues alguien toco la puerta, por lo que Alucard salio al encuentro con su Maestra.  
  
- Como ya te pudiste dar cuenta, nosotrso somos ahora el nuevo objetivo de esos vampiros.  
  
- Lo se, estoy seguro que nos estan vijilando, esto sera divertido.  
  
- yo lo dudo- una joven de unos quince años, acompañada de otros dos individuos aparecio de las sombras, al verla Alucard se sorprendio muchisimo- mucho tiempo sin vernos verdad Alucardo, asia casi dos siglos que no nos veiamos, buenas noches.  
  
Atras de la joven aparecieron dos mujeres y un muchacho de unos 18 años, todos ellos eran vampiros.  
  
Andrey aparecio en la casa de su maestra, la cual ya lo esperaba impasiente.  
  
- que tal te fue en tu caseria?- Leizabeth, miro a su "chiquillo" y sonrio al verle una cortada en la cara- asi que su "chiquilla" es toda una fieresilla he.  
  
- No fue eso "Lady", esa chica no bebio su sangre.  
  
- Como es que estas tan seguro?- Leizabeth camino asia donde el estaba.  
  
- por que si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera podido esquivar sin ningun problema la bala que le atravezo el hombro.  
  
Leizabeth miro a su "chiquillo", y despues de meditarlo un rato se acerco a el y lo beso, despues ella se dirijio al sillon donde una noche antes habia estado recostada la mujer de cabellos morados.  
  
- Tal vez tengas razón, pero esa chica me estorba, yo lo quiero a él, si los dos nos unieramos seriamos inversibles.  
  
- Lizabeth, él ya la escogio a ella, lo supe en el momento en que no pudo reaccionar, de seguro el recordo su pasado, el tomara venganza, él te matara.  
  
Leizabeth, sin previo aviso le arrojo a su "chiquillo" yna daga de plata que le hizo una pequeña cortada en el cuello, el no dijo nada solo salio de la habitacion mientras su maestra lloraba amargamente.  
  
El miro las ventanas, el sol no tardaria en salir, ya era momento de dormir, tal vez a la mañana siguiente todo mejoraria.  
  
La joven se acerco al rey de la no vida y lo miro a sus ojos, despues miro a Sir Integra, despues sonrio y susurro un nombre, en ese momento Abgal aparecio junto a la joven.  
  
- Sir Integra Hellsing, disculpe mi mala educación de venir asta aqui sin una invitación pero era nesesario, le pido con suma amabilidad que nos deje quedarnos este dia aqui, mañana por la noche tendremos mucho que platicar- antes de que Integra contestara Lili prosiguio- estoy segura que a la señorita Ceras no le molestara prestarnos su cuarto.  
  
- mientras que Shem podra dormir esta noche en mi recamara que me facilito Sir Integra- Abgal se escuchaba tan formal que Integra llego a pensar que si no seria un hermano gemelo del verdadero Abgal.  
  
- Por mi no habra molestia, en la noche hablaremos.  
  
Las dos mujeres que acompañaban a LIli se introdujeron al cuarto de Victoria mientras que LIli entro al cuarto de Alucard, donde al ver a la joven que dormia en esa comoda cama sintio que un frio de ultratumba y a la vez un alivio indescribtible, era casi igual a ella, era casi identica a Charlott.  
  
Notas de la autora  
  
que les parece, espero que pronto me manden sus comentarios, bueno los dejo sale bye. 


	5. PARENTESIS

HOLA, MIS QUERTIDOS LECTORES

SI YA SE QUE LOS TENIA MUY DESCUIDADOPS PERO AHORA QUE YA ME EH LEVANTADO DE LA TUMBA (NO DICEN NO ESTABA MUERTO ANDABA DE PARRANDA), EH REGRESADO PARA QUEDARME.

USTEDES SABEN Y PARA LOS QUE NO LO SABEN AQUÍ SE LOS CUENTO..

Yo siempre eh querido ser una escritora pero quien sabe que me paso estos dos años que eh andado desaparecida, pero digo si quiero llegar a algún lado debo de caminar un buen camino, y recordando unas palabras muy sabias "si el camino va mal regresa al punto de partida y empieza de nuevo."

Así que como necesito regresar al punto en donde todo comenzó a ir medio raro, pues aquí estoy y vengo con la firme promesa de acabar mis fanfictions TODOS, y los voy a acabar pronto, así que para que no se desesperen y asiéndoles una promesa solemne de que ya los voy a terminar, les publico los títulos de los capítulos que me hacen falta subir, por cada historia es uno por semana y sin excepciones los iré actualizando, la hora en que subiré los capítulos serán entre las 10 PM y las 11PM

Así que sin mas preámbulo publico lo que prometí, y espero su apoyo para seguir con este plan así que aquí esta espero sus comentarios aun cuando sean jitomatazos (solo espero que no sean muchos por que me pongo triste OK)

Sin mas por el momento se despide de ustedes:

ARASHI HIMURA

INFIERNO EN VIDA (SAILOR MOON)

El despertar12/02/07

El camino de los cerezos 19/02/07

Luz del universo26/02/07

Amores pasados5/03/07

El recuerdo de un gran amor 12/03/07

La hija de Abel 19/03/07

Desierto 26/03/07

Tokio de luz 2/04/07

Recuerdos 9/04/07

Perfect moon 16/04/07

EPILOGO 23/04/07

TU RASTRO DE SANGRE EN LA NIEVE (HELLSING)

Sangre seca13/02/07

Juegos malditos 20/02/07

Sir Integra Hellsing 27/02/07

Maldición6/03/07

Espíritu asechante13/03/07

La ultima gota20/03/07

Tu rastro de sangre en la nieve 27/03/07

EPILOGO 3/04/07

MALDICION (INUYASHA)

Demonios II 14/02/07

Luz de luna 21/02/07

Sueños o pesadillas28/02/07

Adiós7/03/07

Shikon14/03/07

Naraku21/03/07

Ilusión o realida28/03/07d

EPILOGO 4/04/07

PERFECT MOON (HARRY POTTER)

De recuerdos y traiciones 15/02/07

El poder de la sangre 22/02/07

Rebelión 28/02/07

Pentagrama roto 80/3/07

Lagrimas de sangre 15/03/07

Herida mortal 22/03/07

Memoria 29/03/07

La daga de slitering 5/04/07

Gotas de sangre (Tu rastro de sangre en la nieve) 12/04/07

Profecía 19/04/07

EPILOGO 26/04/07

EL CANTAR DE LA LUNA (EL PRINCIPE DEL TENIS)

Dioses

Hadas 15/02/07

Eterno adiós 15/02/07

LAZOS DEL DESTINO (KODOMA NO OMOCHA)

Ayudas inesperadas 16/02/07

Regreso a los viejos tiempos 23/02/07

Dímelo tu 2/03/07

Complicaciones I 9/03/07

Complicaciones II 16/03/07

Complicaciones III 23/03/07

Rompimiento 30/03/07

Descubriendo el paraíso 6/04/07

EPILOGO 13/04/07

Esperando de su comprensión me quedo en espera de sus sugerencias y demás comentarios por cierto quisiera recomendarles los fanfictions de Taia Himura (si, si es mi hermana gemela) son historias originales de una amiga que no quiere dar su nombre por no se que cosa me estuvo diciendo el otro día pero que mas da ni atención le puse, es que mira hablarme mientras estoy leyendo fanfiction, van a ser muy interesantes así que aquí esta su urd para que LEAN SUS HISTORIAS.

CUIDENSES ATTE:

ARASHI HIMURA

TAIA HIMURA 


	6. SANGRE SECA I

La noche corria tranquila, la brisa de primavera inundaba todos los poros, las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento, mostrando las constelaciones, todo parecia estar en paz y en armonia.

Las casa permanecian silenciosas y en penumbras, eran los principios del siglo XIII A.C., las familias siempre trataban de permanecer unidas.

Pero en ABGAIL una ciudad en las montañas, las ultimas tres noches se habian salpicado de sangre.

Dos de las familias mas importantes de la region habian sido asesinadas de la forma mas horrible que se pudieran imaginar.

La hija menor Nartel, habia sido asesinada en su cuarto, el cual quedo salpicado de si sangre, su cuerpo fue despedazado, tal vez por una bestia, tal vez por un demonio.

La realidad era, que un hombre lobo, rondaba en la ciudad, era un joven de mirada triste por los dias y un asesino por las noches.

Charlott era la hija del sacerdote del pueblo, sus ojos eran azules, su cabello rubio y su blanca piel la hacia diferente a las chicas que en su totalidad tenian el cabello oscuro y ojos igualmente oscuros.

Ella siempre habia sido una chica muy tranquila, siempre ayudando al projimo, pero cuando se entero que su mejor amiga Nartel habia sido asesinada y vaya de que manera, sus fuerzas flaquearon, se sentia sumida en una oscuridad que no la dejaba avanzar, que la asfixiaba lentamente, consumiendola tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Ella habia escuchado el toque de queda, pero sentia que ya no queria vivir, asi que se escapo por la ventana y camino durante unos cuantos minutos asta llegar a un desfiladero, desde donde podia ver la vegetación que crecia al fondo de la barranca, la luz de la luna llena iluminaba todo, ella solo observaba la luna y las estrellas sumida en su terrible tristeza.

Su vida no habia sido nada facil, su madre habia muerto al darla a luz, y su padre casi nunca habia tenido tiempo para ella, pasaba de sirvienta en sirvienta y cada una la trataba peor que la anterior, sus compañeros de escuela la maltrataban por su color de cabello, la unica luz en su oscuridad habia sido Nartel, quein siendo ciega, fue su unica amiga, y las dos salian adelante apoyandose una en la otra, ahora no habia nadie que la tomara encuenta nisiquiera su propio padre, que podia ofrecerle la vida para intentar aferrarse a ella.

Las horas comenzaban a correr y unos enormes ojos rojos la miraban analizandola, la primera idea que cruzo por esos ojos fue el de devorarla, su sangre se veia muy apetitosa, pero tras los primeros minutos, un sentimiento comenzo a inundar su muerto corazon, al ver a esa chica ahí tan indefensa tan triste, tan exquisita, algo comenzo a brillar dentro de èl.

Se acerco sigilosamente asia ella, y se sento junto a la chica quien lo miro, sin sorprenderse ni un poco, solo lo miraba, mientras que èl se facinaba cada vez màs con esa criatura tan indefensa y tan mistica a la vez.

Ella se acerco a èl y sin saber por que se aferro a su pecho y comenzo a llorar, èl solo la miraba, su largo cabello negro bailo al vaiven del viento y se quedo toda la noche con esa linda criatura entre sus brazos, mientras que los ojos de un hombre lobo lo anializaba lentamente.

* * *

Leizabeth se habia comenzado a desesperar ya solo faltaban veinte minutos para que amaneciera, mientras que su compañero de caseria aun no regresaba, eso la inquietraba sabia que un hombre lobo rondaba por esos lugares, y todos sabian que los hombres lobo eran los casadores de los de su especie, de los Vampiros.

Ella en su vida habia sido una gran hechisera de magia negra, al ser convertida en vampiro por Cain directamente se convirtió en un moustro hermoso, su belleza hechizaba pero su maldad aterrorizaba, el unico que habia permanecido a su lado al ver su locura fue èl, Alucardo.

Tal vez por que los dos se complementaban a la perfeccion o tal vez por que simplemente estaban igual de solos, ahoran eran los principes de la no vida, no habia nadie que pudiera enfrentarlos.

Bueno en realidad si habia tres personas capases de matarlos, pero no se atreverian.

Uno de ellos era Shem, un hechicero vampiro igual que ella, Dainey una bruja de alto nivel que con solo pensar las cosas las creaba, y LIli, mejor conocida como Lilita…

Esa mujer vampiro que siempre permanecia con forma de niña inocente era temida por todos, sabian que ella era capaz de matar a quien se lo propusiera cuando entraba en frenesi, por ese motivo nadie osaba, molestarla.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, y lo vio entrar, ella corrio asia èl y lo abrazo.

-Me tenias preocupada, casi muero de la desesperación.

-Lo siento- fue todo lo que contesto èl, mientras que se dirijio a su ataud, queria calmar la sensación que le produjo aquella mortal.

* * *

Las noches comenzaron a correr, y Alucard se fue adentrando cada vez màs en la vida de esa joven, cada noche la pasaban juntos, los dos se fueron uniendo y convirtiendose en lo vital del uno del otro.

Mientras que Leizabeth comenzaba a envenenarse cada vez màs, asta que una noche su ira no pudo ser frenada…

-¿Dónde estabas?- Leizabeth miraba a Alucard.

- Por ahí, de caza.

- y por que no traes un trofeo- dijo ella con ironia.

- No entiendo tu ironia Leizabeth.

- Lo se prefieres a una estupida mortal que ami, te odio y te matare por esto.

* * *

Tras decir esto salio por la puerta azotandola, apartir de esa noche ella se dedico a cazar vampiros para robarles los poderes, al principio no fue tan importante, lo fue cuando su desenfreno llego al extremo de atacar a Dainey, asta ese momento fue cuando se juntaron Alucard, Shem y Lili, los tres habian estado muy al pendiente de los actos diabolicos de Leizabeth.

-Al parecer, al fin se ha vuelto mas loca que antes.- Dijo Shem

-Solo necesitamos una oportunidad para mandarla a dormir- dijo Lili

-Lo que ha estado asiendo ah salido de los limites, imaginables- Alucard comenzo a hablar- a matado a pueblos enteros y arrazado con colonias de vampiros ella sola, nisiquiera a medido la densidad de sus ataques, si sigue asi no solo los humanos corrran peligro sino tambien nosotros, aun que la pelea sera muy divertida.

-Alucard, esto es grave, no te das cuenta de que si continua asi, nos matara a todos.

-Tal vez…

La platica se vio interrumpida cuando entraron en el gran salon, los sirvientes de Alucard.

-Señor, ella se la ah llevado, Leizabeth, se llevo a Shana…

El sirvienta cayo muerto, mientras que la ira se apodero del principe de la no vida, los tres alieron de ahí y se dirijieron al castillo de Leizabeth quien los estaba esperando.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: JJJIJIJIJIJ SIN COMENTARIOS NOS VEMOS MAÑANA, ESTO SOLO ES EL PRINCIPIO DEL CAPITULO.

SAYONARA.


End file.
